<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling Snow &amp; Speckled Trees by Its_real_for_us</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477509">Falling Snow &amp; Speckled Trees</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_real_for_us/pseuds/Its_real_for_us'>Its_real_for_us</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Best Friends, Bisexual Scorpius Malfoy, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gay Albus Severus Potter, Good Slytherins, Heartbreak, Hogwarts, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_real_for_us/pseuds/Its_real_for_us</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What's with the grim look?” Albus' eyes shot up. He'd recognise that voice anywhere. Standing in front of him, going in the opposite direction than he, was his brother with some other Gryffindor bullies he actively tried to avoid. “Malfoy and you no longer stuck together by some awful spell I don't know of?”</p><p>“Sod off, James!” Albus spat, looking away before he could even process his reaction. Quickly, he turned down the first corridor that opened in his vision.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling Snow &amp; Speckled Trees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, </p><p>I haven't written this ship in years. I hope you like it! </p><p>Fia ♡ xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rose,” Scorpius called from across the Great Hall. “Wait for me!”</p><p>Before Albus could say another word, Malfoy was far from his reach. All he could see were blonde bands sway, in the distance, and his Slytherin robes billow as he disappeared from view. Albus gathered his belongings, a few books and his new assortment of Hogsmeade candy from the weekend prior, and made his way to the dungeons.</p><p>Recently, he'd barely spent anytime with his best friend. Any time Rose was in sight, Scorpius was gone with a flash. It didn't matter how many times she'd spoken her disinterest, it only seemed to intensify his already-attraction for the beautiful, redhead witch. And recently, it was even worse than usual.</p><p>Albus sighed. He didn't want to spend another night making small talk with other Slytherin students in their shared common room. He was never one for pointless conversations, unless it was with Scor, of course. Anything with Scor was fun.</p><p>“What's with the grim look?” Albus' eyes shot up. He'd recognise that voice anywhere. Standing in front of him, going in the opposite direction than he, was his brother with some other Gryffindor bullies he actively tried to avoid. “Malfoy and you no longer stuck together by some awful spell I don't know of?”</p><p>“Sod off, James!” Albus spat, looking away before he could even process his reaction. Quickly, he turned down the first corridor that opened in his vision. Right now, he couldn't find it in himself to care about James' ever-looming words or his Prefect responsibilities. Albus had only wanted to become one, anyway, to make his father proud.</p><p><em>What does any of that matter now? It's never what I wanted to begin with. It's not like I'll ever be anything but the odd Slytherin out in a family of Braves.</em> Albus didn't know where he was. In his angst, he'd completely went of his usual course. <em>Is Hogwarts screwing with me again? </em></p><p>Apart from what was considered true to many, Albus very much believed that Hogwarts had her own magic abilities; a mind of her own. He'd seen it himself. She'd made way to new passages when he'd been bullied, given him safe haven in The Room of Requirements when his father and mother had divorced, even helped him be on time to certain classes he'd already been tarty to twice.</p><p>“Rose,” Scorpius spoke softly. Instantly, Albus searched for the voice he knew so well. His regard narrowed on a small enclave not too far from where he was, and there <em>he</em> was. Scorpius Malfoy held Rose Weasley's small, well manicured hands. The blush, the one that spread like the element of her house across her cheekbones, almost perfectly matched the wavy strands that fell across her collarbones in loops.</p><p>“What?” Albus could hear the way the witch's voice quivered, and his body just knew what the outcome was going to be, even before his mind could entirely catch up. Albus' fingers curled into fists, his heart began to beat more rapidly in fear, and his breaths caught in the back of his throat. “Yes?” she asked, probably searching the expression on Scorpius' face.</p><p>Albus' watched in horror as their lips collided. Part of him, wanted to thank Merlin himself. He could only see Scorpius' back. And though it wasn't a lot to be thankful for, he knew it would've been a thousand times worse had he seen the joy across his best mate's face.</p><p>Without second thought, Albus was running, unaware that Scorpius had turned around and seen his final expression before leaving. Albus didn't know where he was going. He didn't care. It didn't matter. Being a Prefect, his grades, what he'd be after Hogwarts ended—it all seemed so mundane to him now.</p><p>For so long, he'd realised his happiness had been plagued by Scorpius. There could be no more of that. He had to be the friend he was supposed to be. <em>Gods</em>, he didn't even know when those feelings for the wizard had started up. It had been all so natural, the line between friendship and love, so blurred. Albus wasn't even sure he could pinpoint an actual moment. To be honest with himself, he wasn't even sure there was one, at all.</p><p>Like the blueish-white, harsh light of Expecto Patronum, his mind overflew with memories, some earlier than dawn. First he remembered the good ones, holding Lily, his baby sister, at St. Mungo's as a little boy, his first broom that barely soared off the ground that had been his father's, the day he met Scorpius in the train to Hogwarts.</p><p><em>No</em>, he couldn't think of him. His grandparents, Molly and Arthur, and just how accepting and wonderful they'd always been, helping his uncle George at his jokeshop in the summertimes, how his other uncle, Ron, had been the one to spend countless nights teaching him new Quidditch tricks. All so, when the time came, Albus could have an advantage when he'd start to play.</p><p>But just like all good things came to and end, the bad memories came, and when they did, they drowned him with an avidity he couldn't have prepared for had he tried. Uncle Percy dying for reasons Ginny had refused to tell him, but he wasn't a kid anymore. He knew. He knew uncle Percy couldn't handle the loss of what had been uncle George's twin. He blamed himself for Fred's death.</p><p>More came, so quickly Albus wasn't even aware that he'd made it past Hagrid's hut. Winter's cold, cold air enveloped his skin in a blanket of frost. Small snowflakes fell in his raven hair. His parents divorce, James and he falling apart more than they ever had before, Scorpius falling deeper and deeper in love with Rose—these were feelings that demanded more energy than the Al had to give up.</p><p>He ran into the Forbidden Forest. He was now aware enough of what he was doing, but he wasn't determined enough to care. Albus halted in his steps, peering up at the great pines above his, too, emerald hold. <em>The odd Slytherin out. The odd friend out. The odd lover out.</em></p><p>He wished he'd wore one of the many pairs of mittens his grandmother Molly had sewn for him. It was freezing here, in the forest blanketed in snow. Albus had loved winter since he was a child, but he now craved for a warmth he was frightened was more interior than exterior, this time around.</p><p>Albus thought back on the way their lips moved together, Rose and Scorpius'. Even from his angle, he swore he could feel the utter joy radiate off Scorpius like Muggle electricity or wizard magic. A tear streamed down his face, and, then, many more along with it came.</p><p>It was a blurry, vague canvas of falling snow and speckled trees. It was holding his sister tightly in his arms for the first time and his parent's screams. But more than anything, it was Scorpius and he, and eveyrthing they couldn't be. Albus was about to drop to his knees, he could feel it.</p><p>“Albus!” A voice called from what seemed to be kilometres and kilometres away. <em>Great now I'm hearing him, too!</em> “Albus!” <em>What the hell is going on?</em></p><p>Albus didn't make an effort to move or call out. There was no way Scorpius was actually calling for him. He'd be too busy snogging up a metaphorical storm with Rose. He knew it.</p><p>“Albus, please!” Albus stopped breathing, momentarily. <em>What if it's really him?</em> “It's freezing out here!” Still, the wizard didn't speak. “I'm worried about you!” <em>Worried about me?</em> “I saw—” he stuttered.</p><p>“Scor!” Albus yelled out without thought. He could hear Scorpius' footsteps approaching. “Scor, I'm here!” he called out one more time.</p><p>A blonde wizard, covered in snowflakes that matched his <em>Malfoyesque</em> hair, appeared into Albus' view. “Why are you—” <em>Why am I in the Forbidden Forest?</em> Scorpius shook his head, letting the question never be finished. “Al, I—”</p><p>“What?" Albus said, hearing Rose's earlier quiver in his own voice. He looked into that ashen blue hold he adored. Small icicles clung onto Scorpius' absurdly long lashes, innocence pouring from empathy-wide eyes. No wonder Rose had finally fallen under such a force, given into being with him after his constant affections. <em>I wouldn't have lasted more than a few hours with that kind of flirtation from him...</em></p><p>“I saw you.”</p><p>“You saw me?”</p><p>“Yes,” Scorpius shuttered. “I saw you run once you saw Rose and I.”</p><p>“Scorpius, it was just—” The wizard's full name felt weird on his tongue.</p><p>“No, shut up for once!”</p><p>“I—”</p><p>“I saw you. I saw the hurt in your eyes.” Scorpius took a deep breath. “So, unless I'm wrong, and I really don't think I am, you can still stop me, Al!” <em>Stop you?</em></p><p>But before Albus could even process what the hell was going on, Scorpius' lips were on his, hot and heavy. Under a glacial sky and on lily mountains white, they kissed as carols of holidays yonder floated from inside the castle to their ears. Christmas was in a few days.</p><p>“But Rose?” Albus asked.</p><p>“Not when there's you,” Scorpius replied as he brought their mouths together again, snowflakes grazing their cheekbones. “Never when there's you.”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Fin.</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>